


Flip Could Get It

by waywardrose



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, More poem than fic, christian motif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Damn right.Not because of the way he looks—though that certainly doesn't hurt.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Flip Could Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Flip could get it ✊

Damn right.

Not because of the way he looks—though that certainly doesn't hurt.

It's because of the way he talks to you. Like you're an intelligent person with observational skills and logic.

It's because of the way he looks at you. Like you're the only person in the room. Like you're the moon on a clear night. Like he hasn't seen you at your ugliest—snarling with anger and disgusted with perps and crying when it all becomes too much.

It's because of the way he touches you. Like he's known you for a thousand years and still not bored. He places a hand at the small of your back when in line at the movies. Not because he's sending signals that you're his, but because he can't not touch you.

It's because of the way he kisses you. Like there's nothing outside of you and him. He kisses you as though he won't get another chance to.

It’s because of the way he fucks you. Like it’s confession—though he’s never been much of a church-going man. Every touch, every thrust, is a truth between you. Even when it’s rough and greedy. It feels like flagellation when you claw his back. He wears the sin proudly.

It's because of the way he loves you. Like he's cracked open and flooding the streets. Once he was afraid he'd drown you, but you've proven you know how to swim. Together, you tread turbulent waters to become stronger, to become more.

Damn right, he can get it. He can have it all.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
